Poderia Ser Você
by Dinha Prince
Summary: O amor e os caminhos pelos quais ele conduz um homem e uma jovem mulher. Songfic ganhadora do 3º lugar no I Chall Severus Snape da comunidade Fics Challenge/Harry Potter.


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K Rowling e quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim que só os utilizo para pura diversão.**

oooOOoooOOooo

**Fic escrita para o I Chall Severus Snape da Comu Fics Challenger/ Harry Potter **  
**Linha de Inspiração:**Cada qual sabe amar a seu modo; o modo, pouco importa; o essencial é que saiba amar".(Machado de Assis)  
**Itens:**Batom/Chuva/Dança

**OPA!** Aconselho a ouvirem a lindíssima música It Might Be You do Stephen Bishop antes de lerem. A galera que participava de festinha americana... ¬¬... reconhecerá a música de cara!/;P

oooOOoooOOooo

Ele passou os dedos lânguidos e compridos por sobre os lábios finos e rachados. Havia meses que eles estavam abandonados e secos, extremamente secos. Somente água não conseguia hidratá-los, algo mais era necessário, um líquido doce e suculento que provinha da boca de alguém, de uma boca que há tempos ele não beijava. Quanto tempo? Desde o Baile de Inverno. Naquele fatídico dia Severo decretou o fim de algo que não poderia ter começado.

Balançou a cabeça para dissipar as nuvens de besteiras que a inundavam, tinha que estar preparado para o que estava prestes a fazer e nada mais; porém sua mente o levou para o segundo andar da casa. Levantou. Subiu os degraus empoeirados da escada velha que reclamou seu peso, tão magro e ainda assim ela reclamava. Ao chegar ao alto da escada com um safanão escancarou a porta do quarto e foi até o velho armário de duas portas. Abriu-o e tomou com sua mão possessiva a única lembrança material daquela que um dia fez seu coração sair da hibernação: um batom, vermelho cor de sangue, que ficava perfeitamente esplendoroso naquela boca tão bem delineada. Tirou a tampa que protegia o conteúdo da poeira e das teias das aranhas de pernas finas que empesteavam o móvel quase vazio. Num simples giro o vermelho rompeu a negritude do ambiente passando a ser a única coisa com vida em meio à aura de morte.

Os olhos de Severo se fixaram naquele pedaço de boas e dolorosas lembranças e novamente seu coração pulsou rápido, lembrando-o que ainda era um ser vivo. As pontas de dois dos seus dedos foram até o vermelho e tocaram-no, sujaram-se, avermelharam-se. Em seguida, lentamente, ele os levou ao grande nariz e sentiu o perfume que sempre provinha dos lábios dela quando eles estavam testa a testa, olhos nos olhos e em silêncio. Ele adorava aquele odor como um devoto e uma vez teve fé de que somente ela poderia tirá-lo da escuridão que mergulhara há anos, fazendo-o emergi do mar profundo e caudaloso que sempre o arrastava para mais longe da superfície. Ilusão. Sentiu uma angústia subir por sua garganta e conseguiu engoli-la antes que se derramasse em lágrimas.

- Inferno!

Falou ao procurar apoio na porta do armário. Parou. Viu seu reflexo no espelho rachado, sua alma em cacos. E em meio às trevas constatou: era apaixonado por ela. Como nunca tinha amado ninguém antes; de um jeito rude, fechado e um tanto violento, ele a amava. E por isso a afastou, na verdade a expulsou de uma forma que fez sangrar ambos. Idiota! Um completo idiota!

A chuva forte que caía do lado de fora aumentou fazendo com que Severo desviasse a atenção dos seus problemas emocionais. A hora se aproximava. Ele tomou a capa que estava em cima da cama velha e pendurou-a no braço, desceu a escada reclamona. Antes de sair olhou pela última vez para o vermelho sangue que sujava a ponta dos dedos, levou-os a boca e lambeu-os numa vã tentativa de sentir outra vez o gosto dela. Inútil. Vestiu a capa e partiu.

oooOOoooOOooo

Logo que apareceu seus olhos encontraram a silhueta em meio aos arbustos e a escuridão. Esguia e pequena. As opções pulularam em sua mente; desprezá-la ou insultá-la? Não teve tempo para decidir. Assistiu os passos tímidos quebrarem pequenos galhos e esmagarem as folhas cristalizadas pelo gelo. Ela parou a sua frente. Encarou-a e foi a primeira vez que Severo Snape sentiu medo ao fitar alguém. Tantas palavras vieram à mente mais sua língua sempre ferina travou, simplesmente não conseguiu destilar qualquer comentário mordaz.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou e amaldiçoou-se em seguida por isso. Era óbvio o que ela estava fazendo ali. – Eu não disse que era para manter-se longe? – sua voz saiu menos rígida do que ele gostaria, mas ainda assim firme.

Não obteve resposta, viu apenas a cabeça dela abaixar escondida sob o capuz negro que se estendia como um manto por todo o corpo. Ele a tinha ferido outra vez. A dúvida cruel pendeu sobre sua cabeça como uma espada: ir embora ou ficar? Seus pés queriam se mexer para perto dela, seus braços almejavam abraçá-la, seus lábios desejavam beijá-la, mas ele não podia, não devia. Era chegada a hora. Tinha de cumprir seu dever. Deu um passo para trás e outro e outro até que estava longe o suficiente da pequena figura de cabeça baixa. Girou dando as costas e caminhou para longe, para deixá-la só, contudo suas pernas não conseguiram ir adiante, travaram.

- Droga! – ele rosnou com raiva de si mesmo.

Um momento de silêncio e de raciocínio até que virou para encontrá-la estática, ainda parada onde havia deixado. E num ato considerado incoerente, pelo seu cérebro, voltou de onde tinha partido.

- Olhe para mim. – Severo ordenou.

A escondida o fez.

Aqueles olhos... tão pedintes, sempre tão carentes da presença dele.

- O que você está querendo fazer comigo? – Exigiu num pergunta baixa e lenta.

Palavras não vieram, mas sim ações.

A encapuzada encostou-se no corpo maior que o dela e aninhou-se.

Os braços dele, cruzados no alto do tórax, transformaram-se em travesseiros, o capuz roçava em suas mãos. Ela estava provocando-o? Pois Severo resistiu, não descruzou os braços, não o faria.

- Eu não queria, não era o que planejei para mim – ela falou pela primeira vez.

Os olhos de Severo a fitaram do alto da sua falsa firmeza.

- Você acha que eu queria isso para mim? Não! Mas foi tão forte, é tão forte, não consigo controlar.

Os braços cruzados de Severo continuaram a incomodar a ele mesmo, resistir ao corpo pequeno pedindo pelo seu estava ficando cada vez mais complicado.

- Eu amo você Severo Prince Snape, eu amo você.

A voz dela cessou, as mãos soltaram suas vestes e o corpo esguio se afastou. Ela estava indo embora para longe e para sempre.

- Espere.

Ela estacou quando a voz baixa chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ficou parada, de costas, para o homem que agora estava junto dela. Ele era assim, esse era seu jeito de amar: silencioso, soturno, mal-humorado.

- Dance comigo uma última vez antes de me abandonar.

O pedido dela ruiu sua fortaleza, não teve como resistir. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e virou-a a fim de encontrar o rosto que tanto amava. Sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas e pousou as suas sobre o corpo que infelizmente quase não tocava. Animais que secretamente observavam o desenrolar da cena saíram de seus esconderijos, até mesmo a neve decidiu se fazer presente em flocos.

Num sussurro no ouvido dela ele perguntou:

- Você lembra-se da música que dançamos no Baile de Inverno?

Ela respondeu em meio ao sorriso:

- Como poderia esquecer?

- Eu estou com ela em minha mente desde aquela noite.

- Eu também – a encapuzada falou ao aferrar-se mais ao corpo de Severo.

- Você me dá a honra de outra dança?

Ela o fitou.

- Nem precisava pedir.

Assim como nos lábios dela o riso fácil também tinha se apoderado dos lábios dele.

Abraçaram-se mais e devagar os pés começaram a marcar o chão repleto de folhas, areia e flocos de neve.

Time... I've been passing time watching trains go by

**Tempo...**** Eu tenho passado o tempo observando os trens partindo,**

All of my life...

**Por**** toda minha vida...**

Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly

**Deitado na areia, observando aves marinhas voarem,**

Wishing there would be

**Desejando que houvesse**

Someone waiting home for me...

**Alguém esperando em casa por mim**

Something's telling me it might be you

**Algo está me dizendo que poderia ser você**

It's telling me it might be you...

**Está me dizendo que poderia ser você**

All of my life...

**Por**** toda minha vida...**

Severo ouviu o fungar baixo dela agarrada a ele sinalizando que não queria que ele fosse, que o momento acabasse. Ela chorava silenciosamente e ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada para evitar a dor que a corroia.

Looking back as lovers go walking past...

**Olhando para trás..Enquanto namorados vão caminhando,**

All of my life

**Por**** toda minha vida...**

Wondering how they met and what makes it last

**Imaginando como eles se encontraram e o que faz isso durar...**

If I found the place

**Se eu encontrasse esse lugar,**

Would I recognize the face?

**Eu reconheceria o seu rosto?**

So many quiet walks to take

**Tantos passeios quietos para andar**

So many dreams to wake

**Tantos sonhos para despertar**

And we've so much love to make

**E nós temos tanto amor para fazer...**

I think we're gonna need some time

**Eu acho que vamos precisar de algum tempo,**

Maybe all we need is time...

**Talvez tudo que precisamos seja tempo...**

And it's telling me it might be you

**E está me dizendo que poderia ser você,**

All of my life...

**Por ****toda minha vida...**

Suas mãos se encontraram e seus dedos se entrelaçaram, ela tremia e ele não sabia se era por causa do frio ou a dor da perda. Reforçou os dedos nos dela e parou; seus pés não mais se movimentaram. Ela o acompanhou, mas manteve a cabeça baixa, escondida sob o escuro do capuz.

- Olhe para mim.

Dessa vez ela não o obedeceu e ele teve que gentilmente erguer, através de um leve toque no queixo molhado, a cabeça que se recusava a acatar a ordem. Quando pôs seus olhos sobre o rosto dela viu o retrato da dor e do desespero: lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Um pranto contínuo e verdadeiro. Os lábios dela se retorciam afogando as palavras na água salgada que rolava, em forma de gotas, pela face de pele tão lisa e suicidavam-se no infinito.

- Perdoe-me. – Ele pediu antes de reclinar-se um pouco para beijá-la.

I've been saving love songs and lullabies

**Eu tenho economizado canções de amor e de ninar**

And there's so much more

**E existe tanta coisa**

No one's ever heard before...

**Ninguém jamais ouviu antes...**

Something's telling me it might be you

**Algo está me dizendo que poderia ser você,**

Yeah, it's telling me it must be you

**Sim, está me dizendo que deve ser você..**

And I'm feeling it'll just be you

**E estou sentindo que será apenas você,**

All of my life...

**Por toda minha vida...**

It's you..

**É você,**

It's you...

**É você,**

I've been waiting for all of my life...

**Que tenho aguardado por toda minha vida...**

Ela respondeu ao beijo e chorou mais. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o gosto dele sua dor tornou-se mais forte e profunda, era uma despedida, uma triste despedida. Desesperou-se e seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço numa tentativa infantil de impedir o fim. Não adiantava, o fim estava próximo e nada poderia parar a cruel areia do tempo que escorria levando-o, afastando-o. Sentiu a varinha dele em seu peito, soltou-o e o olhou.

- Será assim? – conseguiu indagar apesar das lágrimas quase impedirem sua fala.

- Será menos dolorido para você - ele a respondeu com desgosto na voz.

- Prometa-me que voltará para me buscar depois que tudo isso acabar, por favor, prometa!

Silêncio.

- Severo... – ela chorou mais.

- Não torne isso mais difícil. Você sabe que não o farei.

A resposta curta e grossa a fez desabar literalmente. Os joelhos tremeram e o chão só não recebeu todo seu corpo porque ele a segurou.

- Por favor, prometa – ela pediu agarrada a roupa dele.

- Não. – Ele respondeu estoicamente.

A encapuzada encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e chorou ainda mais. A mão de Severo foi até o alto da cabeça dela tentando consolá-la, mas quem iria consolá-lo? Sem mais demora ele encostou a varinha nela...

- Eu amo você.

Ele ouviu o balbuciar da voz triste. Sugou todo o ar que pôde, fechou os olhos e falou:

- _Obliviate_!

A pequena parou de chorar, e os soluços cessaram. Levantou-a e lançou um _Imperius_ antes que a encapuzada voltasse a consciência. Tratou de apagar os vestígios da dor no rosto dela.

- Volte para o castelo, precisarão de você logo. Caso perguntem diga que estava com os elfos na cozinha.

Ela meneou com seus olhos vazios, deu as costas e se foi.

Minutos após a partida dela Severo saiu de dentro do bosque e olhou para o céu negro. Sentiu seu braço arder, era a hora. Em passos firmes e rápidos ele encaminhou-se para dentro do castelo. Seu coração? Na ponta da varinha. Por amor a ela cumpriria o que prometera a Dumbledore e a Narcissa Malfoy.

.

.

.

E naquela noite, ao levantar a varinha em direção ao maior bruxo de todos os tempos, na Torre de Astronomia, o rosto molhado dela emergiu dos recônditos de sua mente e ele pensou, _'Poderia ser você. Em outro tempo, em outra época, poderia ser você'_.

- Severo...

A voz baixa interrompeu seu pensamento.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Espero sua opinião. Sorry pelos erros e até a próxima/;***


End file.
